I skuggan av ett liv
by Lovux The Great
Summary: Shiraishi gör sitt eget liv till ett helvete. Varning för obehagliga scener.


I skuggan av ett liv

**Titel:** I skuggan av ett liv.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis.

**Författare:** Lovux The Great.

**Sammanfattning: **Shiraishi gör sitt eget liv till ett helvete.

**Spoilers:** Ja, ifrån de Nationella spelen. Man bör ha sett episod 15 av OVAn eller läst den match som avsnittet täcker i mangan.

**Övrigt:** Jag äger inte Prince of Tennis, det privilegiet är Konomi Takeshis och enbart hans. Jävla lyckost... jag som skulle kunna DÖDA för att få äga Atobe... eller få Atobe att äga mig...

**Författarens kommentar:** Öööhhh... ärligt talat så har jag inget som kan sägas så här precis innan historien, för då kommer det bara att spoila allting. Ni får hålla er tills ni läst klart till sista meningen. Men det kommer i och för sig ta rätt så lång tid, eftersom det här inte är en novell för dem som har bråttom.

I en här berättelsen försökte jag pröva på ett nytt sätt (för mig) att skriva. En enklare och mycket mera "direkt" stil, men NEEEEEEEH, jag var minsann tvungen att dryga ut det med en massa krångligheter och krusiduller, _som vanligt_. Bravo, Lovux. Du kan ju verkligen inte författa.

Har ni förresten läst min Bleach-fanfiction "Silver och Guld"? I den varnade jag för att alla figurer var OOC. Glöm den varningen - _det här_ är OOC DELUX! Och så vill jag också passa på att den här fanfictionen innehåller väldigt mycket hemskheter i form av detaljerade beskrivningar av folk som tar droger och plågar sig själva, så alla ni som är känsliga ber jag er att tänka er för innan ni läser.

... Men för er som har nerver av stål är det bara att hugga in på _I skuggan av ett liv_!

--

Du slår upp ögonen och ser upp i taket. Sprickan vid lysrören verkar ha växt sig ännu större sen sist. Ljus flödar in genom fönstret som står öppet hela natten. Du gillar frisk luft; det håller en frisk och stark. Du gäspar lite innan du reser dig upp ur sängen.

Du heter Shiraishi Kuranosuke. De flesta ser dig som en begåvad, klok och för att inte tala om mycket stilig yngling. Det är inte så konstigt, eftersom du är kapten för Shitenhoujis tennisklubb. Men ingen vet om att du har en hemlighet. Det är just den hemligheten du ska ägna dig åt nu, innan du fortsätter dagen.

Du öppnar en skrivbordslåda och gräver lite bland alla tusen papper och prylar innan du får fram det du letat efter. Det är en ask med ett motiv av tre dansande troll på, och när du öppnar asken hittar du massor av saker; en påse med grönbrunt torkat mojs i. En mindre ask med tabletter. Ännu en påse med fula klumpar i. Du ler åt det du ser... men sen får du en bekymrad min. Du har prövat alltihop i asken, men ack, allt är ju lika härligt - vad ska man välja idag?

"Kuranosuke, är du vaken än?"

Det är dina väna mor som knackar på dörren. Reflexmässigt trycker du fort som attan ner asken i skrivbordslådan igen innan du svarar.

"Ja då! Men kom inte in, jag håller precis på att byta om."

"Ingen fara, lilla gubben. Jag har sett dig naken som bebis ändå", fortsätter hon. "Frukosten står framme, bara så du vet. Och du, skynda dig ner innan din lillasyster vaknar, du vet ju hur mycket hon kan äta på morgonen."

"Okej, jag kommer strax."

Du hör din mammas fotsteg gå nerför trappen igen. Det är signalen som säger: _Nu är det fritt fram_. Du öppnar asken igen och väljer på måfå. Det blir visst tabletterna. Du går tillbaka till sängen och lägger dig ner. Du fumlar in en tablett mellan läpparna som många flickor på skolan drömmer om att få kyssa passionerat - och sväljer.

"Ecstasy..."

--

Det började ganska oskyldigt. När man tänker på saken var det aldrig meningen att det skulle bli så här. Du ville bara pröva på det under den där högstadiefesten när du var tretton år. Några av skolan absolut coolaste människor satt precis utanför diskolokalen och såg ut att skratta och ha roligt, precis sådär naturligt och avslappnat som _alla _skulle vilja kunna. Du själv hade bara gått ut för att ta en nypa frisk luft, men de ropade till sig dig och du satte dig hos dem. Visserligen såg din polare Chitose Senri besvärad ut av att du tvunget ville vara hos dem, men med en mängd alkohol i kroppen brydde du dig inte så noga om det.

Någon av dem hällde fram tabletter och pulver och torkade blad och allt möjligt och innan du visste ordet av satt du där med en joint i mungipan och drog djupa andetag ända ner till tårna. Det var som om saker och ting rusade genom huvudet på dig, du skrattade och grät om vartannat åt ditt hippa sällskaps diffusa historier och blinkade när röken stack dig i ögonen.

Efter ett tag kom du plötsligt på att du fått nog av sitta still. Du ville _göra_ något, röra på kroppen. Och vad vore mer passande för det än ett tennisspel? Banan låg ju alldeles härintill och det skulle nog inte vara några problem att ta sig in i förrådet efter racket. Snart sprang du omkring på banan tillsammans med några niondeklassare du annars aldrig fått spela mot under klubbtiderna. Och för första gången i ditt liv njöt du av din så kallade "perfekta tennis". Du brydde dig inte om att du spöade dem utan problem - något som du annars brukade förgrymma dig över. Här fanns _spänningen_ och _underhållningen_ i att vara totalt överlägsen.

Redan nästa vecka beställde du mer av "mirakelmedicinerna" över internet, och du skrattade åt hur enkelt det var.

--

Du står inne på killtoan och ser dig i spegeln. Du är klädd i skolans karaktäriserande gula och gröna uniform, redo att möta din motståndare. Du hör och känner åskådarnas sorl uppe på läktarna. Det är snart dags för Shitenhouji Chuu och Seishun Gakuen att mötas ute på slagfältet. Men du vet att det är något som fattas. Du måste ha något som dämpar din uttråkning över din perfekta tennis. Lyckligtvis har du din väska med dig och medan du rotar efter hjälpmedel dyker det plötsligt upp någon i dörröppningen.

Det är Chitose.

Han säger inget, han bara står och lutar sig mot väggen. Han rör inte en fena när du plockar fram burken med dina favorittabletter. Men när du sväljer ner två piller med lite kranvatten hör du honom.

"Du vet väl om att det där är detsamma som att du dopar dig."

Du låtsas inte bry dig.

"Shiraishi, om någon får reda på det här petar de dig ur laget. För gott."

Nu känner du hans hand på din axel.

"Är du verkligen så svag att du måste lita på knark för att vinna?"

Svag? ... _Du? _Det var det värsta du någonsin hört!

"Jag är _inte_ svag", säger du och slår undan hans hand, "Men om du också spelade den här... 'perfekta tennisen' skulle du också förr eller senare bli lika uttråkad som jag."

"Är det din anledning? Att du är uttråkad?"

"... Var glad att jag ger min motståndare ett handikapp."

"Seigakus Fuji Syuusuke om någon behöver inget handikapp för att vinna. Det vet du, Shiraishi, vi har pratat om det."

"Men så länge jag vinner är det ingen fara. Vinnaren vinner, inte sant?"

"Kom inte till mig och klaga om du förlorar."

"Ingen risk."

Du känner ett självsäkert leende spridas över dina läppar. Chitose suckar uppgivet, och just då kommer de siamesiska älsklingarna Yuuji och Koharu instormandes genom dörren som en skock skenande elefanter.

"Vad står ni här och häckar för!" säger Koharu.

"Vi ska ju upp på banan nu!" säger Yuuji.

"Eller vill ni kanske hellre..."

"... lära känna varandra bättre här nere..."

"... på tu man hand!" avslutar de meningen med en mun och fnissar tillgjort.

Du rafsar snabbt åt dig väskan (och smusslar diskret ner tablettburken du gömt bakom ryggen) och skyndar dig förbi dina lagkamrater.

"Kom nu!" ropar du åt dem. "Nu går vi upp och visar Seigaku vart skåpet ska stå!"

Du märker inte att Chitose skakar bedrövat på huvudet.

--

Han är inte mycket att hurra för, Seigakus Fuji Syuusuke. Var är den där naturbegåvningen du hört spökhistorier om? Han kan ju knappt hänga med ett enda av dina slag, och hans servrar tar du emot som ingenting. Varenda en av hans ökända counters har du redan slagit. Han haltar omkring som ett spektakel på plan och det syns i varenda en av hans fibrer och blinkningar att han känner sig som en vilsen kattunge som försöker ta sig över ett träsk genom att hoppa på krokodilryggar.

Det här tar du hem som ingenting.

Vänta, vad gjorde han nu? Tsubame Gaeshi? Tsk, den tar du emot hur lätt som helst. Just när du springer för att ta emot hans slag känns det plötsligt diffust omkring dig. Det flimrar framför ögonen. Men du ser ändå bollen. Du slår mot den, träffar, och det går så lätt att det känns som att slå i luften. Du ser hur den landar på Fujis sida om nätet, men...

"40-15!"

Vad ska detta betyda? Du _slog_ ju till bollen, du såg att den landa... Du blinkar till och ser mot Fujis planhalva - där finns ingen boll.

Du möter Fujis knivvassa blick en gång, sedan tittar du på ditt racket en gång, ytterligare en gång mot Fujis sida om nätet, och tycker att nätet verkar... fladdra, som om rutorna formade sig till skrattande munnar...

En kall ilning stöter genom din kropp.

_... Hallucinationer?_

Okej, nu tar du det lilla lugna. Du har redan det här spelet som i en liten ask. En poäng till är allt som behövs, _en enda poäng! _Men ändå, vad är det för krälande obehag som växer sig starkare inuti dig?

Du försöker att ignorera det, samtidigt som det flimrar framför ögonen igen. Försöker att andas djupt och kontrollerat, samtidigt som du känner panikkänslor bubbla i magen och iskyla smeka din rygg. Försöker att koncentrera dig på matchen, samtidigt som du tycker dig höra både nätet och rutorna i ditt racket skratta åt dig.

Du önskar att det kunde sluta, att allt bara skulle vara över. Den ohyggliga skepnaden som är Fuji Syuusuke har växt sig större och mäktig under matchens gång.

Du är _rädd_.

Du hör inte längre åskådarnas vrål och jubel på läktaren. Det enda du bryr dig om just nu är att försöka få den där jävla bollen över nätet. Du slår bollen, men den träffar bara nätet, som hånskrattar åt ditt misslyckande.

_Vänta bara_, tänker du, _Jag ska visa dig att jag kan slå förbi dig. Du kan inte besegra mig, varken du eller Fuji Syuusuke!_

Du slår och du slår, och allting verkar lösas upp i din blick. Ömsom är allt klart som solsken, och det är då du passar på att skrika saker åt din motståndare, ömsom kan du knappt se vart bollen är på väg. Nu är minsann din 'perfekta tennis' inte tråkig - men inte det minsta underhållande.

När allting verkar klarna en gång för alla ser du hur ett av Fujis slag flyger förbi dig, likt en vit drake. Du hann inte ta emot den.

"Out! Game Set, won by Shiraishi! 7-6!"

På sin planhalva sitter Fuji, fullständigt utsjasad och lika svettig som du - om än med den mest ångerfulla blicken du någonsin sett.

_Vann jag?_

Ja, det gjorde du. Du besegrade din motståndare öppet och ärligt i en match på lika villkor. Eller ja, helt på lika villkor var det kanske inte...

Du går fram till nätet (som äntligen slutat skratta åt dig) och håller ut handen mot den slagne kämpen.

"Du är verkligen jätteduktig", säger du till honom.

"Detsamma", svarar han och tar emot handen.

Nog var matchen mot Seigakus Fuji Syuusuke en riktig rysare alltid.

--

Usch, vilken tråkig dag. Tre timmars hål till en lektion som är nittio minuter. Du sitter i skolans kafeteria på andra våningen och blickar utan att bry dig ut genom fönstret, spanar över skolgården. Härifrån ser man ända bort till tennisbanan där du och resten av laget hade er morgonträning.

Du märker att något inte står rätt till nere på tennisbanan. Några åttondeklassare tisslar och tasslar utanför klubbhuset och verkar allmänt skumma. Plötsligt öppnar de dörren och går in. Förmodligen låser de också, så hemliga som de såg ut.

_Undrar vad det är frågan om_, tänker du. _Det är ju bara Osamu och vaktmästaren som har nycklar_. Du förstår att de där småglinen har något skumt för sig. Du reser på dig och går genom korridoren.

När du kommer fram till klubbhuset lägger du örat mot väggen och lyssnar. Jo, du hör deras röster. De verkar inte vara vid sina sinnens fulla bruk heller. Det här luktar skumt, bokstavligen. När du kommer till dörren känner du definitivt igen doften; helt och hållet på grund av att du själv är polare med den. Du knackar på dörren.

"Det är Shiraishi. Öppna genast, jag vet vad ni sysslar med därinne", säger du bestämt som du brukar göra under träningen, när du är kapten.

Du hör några flummiga repliker inifrån, ett par hasande steg och ljudet av en nyckel som vrids om. Dörren öppnas och ut sticker en töntig, ljushårig kille näsan. Hans blick är suddig och han ler fånigt

"Tjännaaa... Kapten Cool. Läget, fan?"

Du bryr dig inte om att svara tönten utan knuffar undan honom och kliver själv in i stugan. På golvet sitter töntens kompisar; en finnig typ och något som påminner om en långhårig gorilla. Båda tycks sväva på ljuvliga moln någon helt annanstans. I skålen i mitten av vad som var en cirkel innan tönten reste sig upp ryker det som bara den. Du kan fortfarande se spår av gräs och kåda i den.

"Får jag fråga vad det här ska betyda?" säger du skarpt.

"Öäuuh..." låter finniga typen.

"Huuäö..." låter långhåriga gorillan.

Tönten är visst den som är klarast i huvudet så han svarar åt sina vänner.

"Asså du vet vi skulle ba' passa på å göra nå' gött innan min polare här", han pekar på långhåriga gorillan, "flyttar till Yokohama så va fan, vi norpa nycklarna av han tränar'n när'an låste imorse. Alltid velat göra någe' som e lite förbjudet vettö."

_Om ni nu vill vara så himla "farliga" kan ni väl göra det mer diskret_, tänker du innan du säger högt:

"Killar, lyssna på mig. Vad ni sysslar med på er fritid har jag inget med att göra, men jag tillåter inte att ni sitter och ägnar er åt... _sådant här _på skoltid, på skolans område. Som kapten för Shitenhouji Chuus tennisklubb kan jag inte acceptera att ni sitter och vanhedrar vårt klubbhus. Jag föreslår att ni går härifrån, omedelbart."

Tönten stirrar dumt framför sig, och hans lika töntiga vänner verkar ha fattat vinken. På vingliga ben reser de sig upp och tänker precis ta skålen med rökat när du lägger du dig i igen.

"Den där måste jag be er om att låta den konfiskeras. Ge den till mig, och jag lovar att inte skvallra för lärarna."

Motvilligt lämnar tönten ifrån sig skålen och när han, finniga typen och långhåriga gorillan gått ut genom dörren står du ensam kvar.

Ensam.

I ett skjul som ingen kommer till under de här timmarna.

Med en skål full av gräs.

Vad gör man?

Hade det här varit ett år hade du hållit för näsan och struntat i att konfiskera skiten och slängt det i närmaste papperskorg. Men du är inte densamma för ett år sen. Du vet att det är idiotiskt och att du med handen på hjärtat faktiskt tänkt att göra dig av med det, _men vad fan_, tänker du, _en liten stund kan väl inte skada_. Den här dagen är ändå så trist att du kan behöva piggas upp.

Du stänger dörren, sätter dig ner med skålen i knät och lutar dig bakåt mot hyllan med tennisracket. Ögonen sluter du och du drar in långa, djupa andetag av den förhäxande röken. _Härligt._

Din blick flackar ut genom fönstret. Där ser du några kråkor som flyger över himlen och kraxar hest några gånger.

_Undrar varför mamma slängde bort mitt trasiga dragspel när jag var sex år_, tänker du, _Eller om han som gjorde det första hjulet jobbade för Ferrari, Ford, eller Toyota. Hoppas han inte petade tänderna med en skruvmejsel, det är så himla dyrt att gå till tandläkaren nuförtiden._

Tankarna vankar fram och tillbaka i huvudet på dig, åker liksom hiss inne i hjärnan på dig så virrigt och okontrollerat att du inte kan hålla reda på allting. Du tänker på tusen grejor och ingenting på samma gång. Någonstans i mitten av hela röran börjar du känna dig dåsig av och ögonlocken går upp i vikt allt mer och mer... Du nickar till två eller tre gånger efter varandra innan du lyckas finna en någorlunda bekväm ställning för nacken att vila på. Lektionen? Äsch, den kan vänta. Alla människor behöver skolka då och då för att ladda batterierna. Det anser du i alla fall. _Just nu_.

Just i det ögonblick som du är på väg att somna hör du det mest fruktansvärda av allt just nu - ljudet av dörren som öppnas. Du orkar inte försöka göra något åt sin situation, utan vrider bara på huvudet för att se vem det är.

Det är Watanabe Osamu. Ditt lags coach.

Du får inte fram ett ord. För vad säger man när en tränare och mentor står där i dörren rakt upp och ner och kollar på en när man röker på?

Enkelt - man byter samtalsämne.

"Du, tränar'n... Vet du om att du är jävligt lik _Urahara i Bleach?"_

"Shiraishi, får jag fråga vad det är du håller på med?", säger Osamu strängt.

"I... Inget särskilt..."

"Och det vill du att jag ska tro, jag ser ju vad det är du sysslar med."

"Men varför frågade-"

"Jag frågade inte för att jag vill veta, jag frågade för att _du själv _ska inse ett och annat."

Du känner andan stanna i halsen. Du tittar ner i skålen i knät och tänker. Vad gör du egentligen? Röker på skoltid och blir upptäckt av mannen som ledde er till landsmästerskapets semifinal. Jo, jag tackar jag, det är just en snygg scen det. Allt bara för att du inte kunde låta bli att slutföra det som några fula förlorare påbörjat.

Du skäms.

"Det här trodde jag verkligen inte om dig, Shiraishi", fortsätter Osamu. "Inte hade jag kunnat föreställa mig att jag skulle hitta dig så här."

"Det är inte som det ser ut", försöker du, men du varken törs eller kan komma med motargument.

"Jag har noll tolerans mot sånt här. Allra minst när det gäller respekterade, begåvade talanger som du."

"Alltså, det var några andra som-"

"Och till råga på allt stjäl du mina nycklar för att hålla på med dumheter i _klubbhuset på skoltid_."

"Jamen-"

"Hör på noga nu, Shiraishi", säger Osamu, "Jag har själv varit pundare en gång i tiden, och det är just därför som jag måste ta i med hårdhandskarna mot dig, för jag vet att det är det enda som hjälper."

"Vad menar...?"

"Jag menar att du inte är välkommen till träningen idag, imorgon eller någon annan dag."

Sedan går han och lämnar dig förlamad av chock.

--

Du befinner dig vid stadens lokala tennisplan. Du spelar mot dig själv, slåendes tennisbollen mot en vägg upprepade gånger; en klassisk träningsmetod, om det inte vore för att du inte är med och tränar längre. Inte ens som vanlig klubbmedlem. Du slår bollen en extra hård gång och gör inga försök att fånga den. Du låter den susa förbi ditt hår som vajar till i vinddraget. Den landar flera meter bakom dig och rullar ytterligare någon halvmeter på marken.

"FAN! Jävla Osamu!"

Du svär högt samtidigt som minnet av dagens händelseförlopp spelas upp för din inre syn.

"Det var ju inte ens jag som tog nycklarna. Eller hade med mig rökat, _till att börja med_", muttrar du.

Visst för att tränaren har sina principer, men han hade väl inte behövt ta i så hårt? Även om perfekt tennis är tråkig är den fortfarande en stor del av ditt liv, så varför låta den bli lidande? Och hur ska det gå för laget? De är ju vana vid din närvaro och ditt ledarskap och att du alltid finns där som stöd och mentor åt dem. Du är blott femton år, men är redan en person de skulle kunna lita på ända in i döden.

Döden. Det finns ju gott om folk som avlidit på grund av droger och dess följder. Häromdagen såg ni faktiskt en film om det i skolan. Man fick en inblick i en före detta blandmissbrukares liv, där han bland annat berättade att han hade smittats av HIV som utvecklats till aids. Men ärligt talat så var han en riktig loser, det sa han ju själv i videon. En sådan som strulade i skolan och hade det jobbigt hemma. Din familj är snäll och du själv är fortfarande en av skolans mest beundrade och populära karaktärer. Ofta du skulle gå samma väg som honom! Du är stark, det vet du! Du kan lägga av precis när du vill!

...Eller?

Du vet inte.

Du suckar tungt och ser upp mot himlen. Den är röd och orange av solnedgången och molnen är ljusa. Det är vackert. Du känner dig genast lite lugnare och vänder dig om för att hämta bollen. Just när sina fingrar vidrör dess luddiga yta ser du en ny skugga bildas under dig och innan du vet ordet av blir du brutalt omkulltacklad och landar i en hög på planen med en vild kluns ovanpå dig.

"Vem fa...?!" ryter du nästan när du sätter dig upp, och då möts du av Kintarous storögda blick under den röda busken.

"Kapten, var har du hållit hus idag?!", utbrister han med armarna kring din midja, "Det kändes faktiskt bautadrygt utan dig!"

"J... jahaaa...", mumlar du och försöker samla dig efter lillkillens attack.

"Du vet tränar'n han bara... Han pratade som om du inte fanns... och så har han blivit döv också. Det vet jag, för Chitose frågade var du tagit vägen, men han sa noll och fortsatte med sina typ tränargrejor..."

_Jaså, så Chitose oroar sig_._ Fanken. Han om någon skulle kunna lägga alla pusselbitar på plats..._

"Kapteeeen!" bölar Kintarou en centimeter ifrån ditt ansikte, "Du måste komma tillbaka imor'n! Lova!"

Hans grepp kring dig stramar åt ännu mer och du känner att det börjar göra ont i revbenen.

"Kintarou... Kan du vara snäll och släppa? Det gör faktiskt jätteont..."

"Bara om du lovar att komma tillbaka imor'n!"

Du känner dig pressad, inte bara på grund av armarna som just nu håller på att ge dig en smalare midja.

"Alltså, du förstår, saker och ting är väldigt komplicerade just nu och...!"

"_Men lova!"_

Nu är goda råd dyra. Du håller upp din bandagerade arm framför lillkillens ögon och säger sedan med dov röst:

"Om inte du släpper mig genast lindar jag upp armen och blåser skallen av dig."

Kintarou är uppe på benen på mindre än en sekund. Tur att han är korkad och du smart. Du reser dig upp.

"Ledsen, Kin-chan, men jag var tvungen", säger du när du borstar av dig. "Jag uppskattar att du visar att du saknar mig, men att krama lungorna ur mig gör ju inte saken bättre. Och dessutom...". Du ser dig diskret om. "... så vill jag helst inte att förbipasserande tar mig för någon som håller på med shotacon."

"Vem är _shotacon?"_

"... Glöm det."

Du plockar upp tennisbollen igen, och racketet som flugit ur handen på dig när den rödhårige kastade sig över dig.

"Ska du spela?", frågar han.

"Jag vet inte. Jag har redan hållit på i över en timme och börjar känna att det räcker för idag."

"Erkänn! Du är uttråkad för att du måste spela själv!" säger Kintarou och pekar skyldigt på dig, "Men vet du vad? JAG ska spela mot dig, bara för att visa hur häft- jag menar _solidarisk_ jag är!"

Du ser förvånat på lillkillen, sedan ger du honom en skeptisk blick.

"Kin-chan, vet du ens vad solidarisk betyder?"

"Nä."

Du suckar trött och börjar gå bort mot den andra sidan av planen.

"Men jag är säker på att jag är det om du låtar mig spela en match mot dig!" ropar Kintarou efter dig och hoppar upp och ner några gånger.

I nästa ögonblick susar en tennisboll förbi honom som ett gult streck och till sin förvåning ser han att du står med racketet i högsta hugg på andra sidan nätet. Dina läppar har målat upp ett säkert leende.

"I så fall får du nog vara mer på alerten om du ska spela mot mig!", ropar du mot hans sida av planen. "Om du tänker fortsätta vara sådär kass duger det här inte ens som uppvärmning."

Kintarou står stilla ett par sekunder, innan han flinar stort och kränger av sig ryggsäcken för att ta fram racketet.

Tjugo minuter senare har det börjat mörkna ordentligt, och när lyktstolparna tänds inser du att det är dags att avsluta det här.

"Kin-chan, det är sent", säger du när du tar emot ett av rödtottens slag. Du slår bollen några gånger mellan marken och racktetet innan du till slut låter den studsa rakt upp i din hand.

"Mäh ÅH!" tjuter Kintarou, "Redan?!"

"Ja, redan", säger du medan du går av planen. Hjärtat slår fortfarande glädjeslag innanför bröstet. Det var verkligen jättehärligt att ha en motståndare att spela mot; inte alls tråkigt, bara roligt. Det är sådana här tillfällen som får dig att inse vilken speciell plats tennis har i hjärtat på dig... när du inte tänker på hur tråkig din perfekta tennis är.

Usch, när du tänker på det sättet for bilderna på ditt liv som tennisbibel genom skallen, tätt åtföljda av scenen då Osamu kastade ut dig ur laget. Du ruskar bryskt på huvudet för att skaka av dig de tankarna. _Sicken deppig emopanda man blivit på senare tid_, tänker du när du torkar lite svett ur pannan.

"Kapten, kapten, får jag fråga en sak!" hojtar plötsligt Kintarou en meter ifrån dig.

"Kan du väl få", svarar du och packar ner racketet och bollen i väskan.

"Varför säger du jämt 'ecstasy' när du spelar en riktigt bra match?"

GULP! Där svalde du sjuttio procent av din egen tunga. Inte tusan hade du väntat dig att Kintarou skulle ställa en sådan... _rak_ fråga helt utan förvarning. Nu får du tänka snabbt.

"Det är för att en bra match försätter mig i extas, Kin-chan", får du fram till slut, och lyckas gudskelov låta oberörd när du gör det.

"Jaha, jag trodde det var för att du tyckte om att ta ecstasy till typ frukost."

Bingo.

"Eller nå't, hihi! Inte skulle kloka kapten göra nå't så'nt!"

Hur kommer det sig killen med lägst IQ var den som (även om han inte visste det själv) snabbast fattade vad det var frågan om?

"Nä nä...", säger du och kliar dig lite i bakhuvudet. "Det skulle jag inte."

"Kapten, kapten!"

"Ja?"

"Får jag fråga en till sak? Schysstaaaa?"

Du tvekar en sekund men orkar inte käfta emot. "Jaja, gör det då."

_"Varför_ var du inte med på träningen idag egentligen?"

Det var då ett himla tjat. Men du är trött och inte i form för att tänka ut bra ursäkter. Kom på något fort!

"Har det att göra med tränar'n eller?", frotsäter han.

Kom på något fort...

"Eh.. ja..."

Kom på något fort...

"... Du vet... Osamu och jag..."

_Kom på något fort!_

"Vi är KK, om du vet vad jag menar!"

Vad.

I.

Helvete.

Är det du står och säger?!

"Men jag gjorde slut med honom idag för att jag hittat en annan, och ja, han blev lite sur på mig och kastade ut mig. Fast jag fick lova att inte säga något till någon annan, för det vore ganska... _dumt _om någon fick reda på vårt... förhållande", fortsätter du och känner illamåendet stiga högre och högre i halsen för varenda ord du säger.

Kintarou verkar lika lamslagen av dina ord som du själv. Han stirrar storögt på dig och lägger huvudet på sned.

"Jag förstår inte vartenda dugg", säger han och höjer förbryllat på ett ögonbryn. Du ser i hans ögon att han talar sanning. Han begriper verkligen inte vad du pratar om.

Men ändå. Du orkar inte mer.

"HörröKin-chanjagmåstedranuhejdåvisesiskolanimorgonochsägintetillnågonattjagsadedetdäromOsamuochmigfördåhalstrarjagdiglevande!", hasplar du snabbt ur dig, rafsar ihop dina grejor och skyndar dig därifrån. Kintarou tar inte illa upp utan struttar trallande iväg i motsatt håll.

Du hinner inte mer än ett kvarter bort förrän du känner de första tårarna rinna nerför kinderna.

--

Redan nästa morgon märker du att saker och ting inte är som de brukar i skolan. Folk tisslar och tasslar, lärare verkar upprörda. Du kommer att tänka på en gång i lågstadiet då det var en elev som omkom i en bilolycka, och hela skolan sörjde och spred rykten hit och dit om hur kraschen gick till. Stämningen idag är liknande, men mera... _arg?_

_Jag måste få reda på vad som hänt_, tänker du och får syn på Kenya som håller på att plocka böcker ur sitt skåp.

"Vad är det egentligen som pågår?", frågar du.

Kenya suckar irriterat och himlar med ögonen.

"_Vet _du inte det? Polisen arresterade Osamu imorse."

Du tror inte dina öron. "Arresterade...?"

"Ja, något om han skulle ha satt på några elever i plugget eller något åt det hållet. Barnarov, typ. Det var någon morsa som ringde polisen, hennes... son, tror jag det var, hade berättat om att en annan elev berättat om Osamus dragningar till ungar. Så har i alla fall jag fattat läget. Men det är säkert inte den riktiga historien, du vet ju hur mycket rykten förvanskas när de går från mun till mun... Öh, Shiraishi, lyssnar du?"

Det kan inte vara sant.

Igår spydde du ur dig _lögner av värsta sort _enbart för att skydda dig själv... och detta är vad som händer? Hela Osamus karriär och rykte står på spel tack vare dig. Han kanske inte kan leva ett normalt liv efter detta; han kanske måste lämna skolan, eller förbjuds vistas nära barn och ungdomar, eller byta till en falsk identitet för att slippa terror.

Vad _tänkte_ du med egentligen igår kväll?!

"Ingenting, uppenbarligen", mumlar du tyst för dig själv och vänder på klacken. Kenya står förbryllat kvar och ser efter dig när du stormar iväg.

Sedan rycker han på axlarna.

"Han tog det ganska bra", konstaterar han och plockar upp ett skrivhäfte som trillat ur skåpet.

Du springer genom korridoren. Du känner ett fruktansvärt tryck i bröstet; ett tryck som pressar sig ända ner i magen och gör dig spyfärdig. Ögonen bränns. Halsen är torr. Benen känns ostadiga.

Det är skuldkänslorna som tar över.

I precis rätt ögonblick hinner du in på killtoan (som turligt nog är helt tom) och kräks i närmaste bås. Du hade hoppats att skammen skulle lämna dig samtidigt som spyan, men icke. Den trycker på i bröstet och magen, och du sjunker ner på knä framför toalettsitsen. Du drar efter andan; korta, häftiga flämtningar som inte når ner till i lungorna. Du känner dig varm och kall på samma gång... och fruktansvärt äcklig.

_"VAD FAN HAR JAG STÄLLT TILL MED?!"_ skriker du så det gör ont i stämbanden, och skiter fullständigt i om någon hör dig.

Ja, vad har du gjort?

Du blåljög för att rädda ditt eget skinn, och på grund av detta blir Osamu lidande. Nej, inte bara Osamu, utan hela lärarkåren, hela skolan... hela tennisklubben. Kenya. Koharu. Yuuji. Kintarou. Gin. Zaizen. Chitose. Allesammans står nu inte bara utan kapten utan också tränare och kommer att hata dig om du får reda på att allt är ditt fel.

Ditt fel.

_Ditt fel_.

_DITT FEL_.

Fy fan.

"Dumma jävla avskyvärda människa...!" kvider du av ilska.

Det vidriga trycket försvinner inte. Undermedvetet borrar du in fingrarna i skoluniformen i ett försök att få det att försvinna. Naglarna skär in i bröstet. Det gör så ont, så ont. Men det är just vad du förtjänar.

"Fan, fan, fan, fan... Så jävla ont...!"

Jamen gör något åt det då, patetiska människa!

Och det är just vad du gör. Först rotar du i din väska (som du burit med dig hela morgonen) och sväljer i ett nafs en massa tabletter. Sedan stapplar du till ett handfat, formar händerna som i en skål och dricker vatten på det sättet. Det är slabbigt och du spiller ner hela halsen och bröstet. Plötsligt får du syn på en kvarglömd sax som ligger under handfatet.

Sedan går allt snabbt.

I ett hugg har du satt saxens vassa blad i högra armen. I samma ögonblick du ser de första dropparna blod sippra fram känner du hur trycket lättar en smula. Inte mycket, men tillräckligt för att driva dig vidare. Du drar saxen över den ljusa hyn och iakttar med skräckblandad avsky och lättnad de röda, djupa spåren som uppstår. Det gör ont, aj, satan vad det gör ont - men det överröstar skammen i bröstet och magen. I ett huj har du snart klippt upp bandagen på din vänstra arm, och tilltygat den lika illa som den högra. Samtidigt börjar visst tabletterna verka. Smärtan - av alla sorter - börjar lätta och fyller dig med lugn.

När du slutligen släpper den nersölade saxen på golvet lutar du huvudet bakåt, med armarna längs sidorna och rött, varmt blod rinnande och droppande ner på golvet.

_"Ecstasy_...", suckar du lyckligt.

--

Sicken tur att du alltid har med dig extra bandage i väskan.

När lyckoruset passerat och du återvänt till verkligheten sköljer du armarna i handfatet och torkar dem torra med papperservetter. Blodet har fortfarande inte slutat rinna, men du får bort det värsta och lindar omsorgsfullt in dina lemmar - tillräckligt tjockt för att det inte ska bildas rödrosa fläckar som syns utifrån. Blodet på golvet torkar du också upp. Samtliga papperservetter spolar du ner i toaletterna; varje sits får lika mycket blodigt papper för att undvika stopp i avloppet.

Äntligen är du klar. Du ser dig om i rummet för att kolla om du missat någon fläck någonstans. Hmmm... Nej, allting ser ut precis som när du kom in. Här kan ingen misstänka att någon nyss skurit upp armarna och blödit som ett läckande såll.

Du tittar på klockan på din mobil. Du har just missat första timmen.

_Äsch, jag säger till läraren att jag försov mig_, tänker du och stoppar ner mobilen i väskan. Den blir granne med saxen.

Du lägger handen på handtaget. _Bara att fortsätta dagen som vanligt._

Du vrider om det. _Men tack och lov att ingen kom hit under hela tiden..._

Dörren öppnas utifrån!

Du snubblar till och hamnar i obalans. Men när du tittar upp finner du dig stirrandes rakt in i ögonen på...

"...Chitose?"

Först ser han lika förvånad ut som du själv. Sedan puttar han utan vidare knussel dig bakåt, in på toaletten igen och är noga med att stänga dörren. Han till och med drar upp en bläckpenna, mixtrar lite med nyckelhålet och vips så har han låst.

"Chitose, vad är det du håller på-?" börjar du men blir avbruten.

"Shiraishi, vi måste _prata_."

Demonstrativt lägger du armarna i kors. "Om vad då?"

"Det vet du mycket väl", säger Chitose.

Du suckar och himlar med ögonen.

"Det finns inget som behöver talas om. Varken om dig eller mig eller någon annan", säger du.

"Jo, det kan du tro!" säger den mörkhårige ynglingen och fortsätter. "Det här har att göra med någon annan i högsta grad..."

Han spänner blicken i dig.

"Varför gjorde du så mot Osamu?"

"Gjorde? Jag?"

"Ja, just du, Shiraishi Kuranosuke-_buchou_. Helt utan förvarning slutar _du_, lagets kapten, i tennisklubben, Osamu låtsas inte om att du finns och nästa dag kommer polisen och häktar honom. Jag vet inte hur du är funtad, Shiraishi, men varken jag eller någon annan är dum nog att inte kunna lägga ihop saker två och två."

Du sväljer diskret.

"Det vet ju alla att Osamu aldrig skulle göra en fluga förnär, än mindre flukta på tonårsgrabbar. _Ingen_ tränare som är frisk i huvudet skulle någonsin göra något sådant!"

För ett kort ögonblick tänker du på när Kenya en gång berättade om hur han i sin tur hört från sin kusin från Hyoutei, Yuushi, att tränaren där minsann uppträdde väldigt misstänksamt av och till under träningen och fick något lustfyllt i blicken när han såg klubbens medlemmar stretcha, springa varv runt planen eller ta av sig t-shirten för att vrida ur svett. Men Hyoutei är ju en ganska skum skola i allmänhet så det räknas nog inte.

"Säg sanningen. Vad är det som hänt mellan dig och Osamu?"

"_Inget! _Hör vad jag säger!"

"Du har blivit sämre på att ljuga."

Du stönar irriterat och slår handen för pannan.

"Även om det skulle ha hänt något är det inte din uppgift att hålla på och sticka näsan i sådant som inte angår dig."

Chitose ser förnärmad ut och tar två steg framåt.

"'_Inte angår mig'?" _utbrister han. "Vi i laget har just blivit av med vår tränare OCH vår kapten och så säger du att det inte angår mig? Vad är det med dig, har du rökt på nu igen eller?! ... Eller käkat en massa piller eller vad tusan det är du håller på med?!"

Mitt i prick.

"Folk snackar", fortsätter Chitose, "Det surrar redan rykten om hur det ligger till mellan dig och Osamu. Och polisen kommer _definitivt_ att söka upp oss i laget och förhöra oss - dig också. Dig i synnerhet, skulle jag vilja påstå. Inse faktum, Shiraishi, spelet är förlorat."

Nu vaknar du till ordentligt och känner humöret svänga inuti dig.

"Åh nej, Chitose", säger du självsäkert, "Det här är bara början. Vi vet inte vem som går segrande förrän det är över, och det är just vad det inte är. Mycket kan hända. Ska jag säga dig en sak? Jag är _glad_ att slippa den där tråkiga tennisen och att gång på gång höra folk älta om att man är en jädra tennisbibel som gör allting helt omänskligt perfekt."

"Så lät det inte när jag pratade med Kintarou igår kväll."

"Vad?"

"Ja, han ringde mig och verkade kunna gå av på mitten av glädje när som helst. Han pratade fort och sade att han var så glad över att få spela mot dig och att du själv verkade typ hur lycklig som helst du med. Han sade också att..."

Nu tittar han ner och gör en bitter grimas, som om han inte kan tro på vad det är han själv säger.

"... Du hade berättat för honom att du och Osamu var...", han harklade sig, "... 'KK', och frågade mig vad det betydde. Jag frågade då honom om han visste något mer, och då blev han helt hysterisk och vägrade prata, 'eftersom kapten sa att han skulle döda mig om jag berättade för någon'. Det var ett himla sjå att få honom att snacka, men jag till slut sade han... någonting om att ni två hade haft ett förhållande, men sedan gjort slut eftersom du blivit kär i någon annan."

Han tittar upp och hans blick är så vass att du känner hur det sticker i hela kroppen.

"_Kunde_ du inte hitta på något bättre?", säger han sarkastiskt.

"Jamen vad fan skulle jag ha gjort då? Skulle jag ha talat om rakt upp och ner att 'jomen han kom på mig när jag satt och rökte gräs och kastade ut mig ur laget' eller vad då?"

Plötsligt inser du vad du just har sagt och tittar ner i golvet samtidigt som du knyter näven över din egen dumhet.

"Så det var så det låg till", konstaterar Chitose.

Han går fram till dig tills ni bara står en halv meter ifrån varandra.

"Har jag fattat rätt nu...", säger han eftertänksamt och stryker sig över hakan som om han hade ett osynligt skägg, "Osamu upptäckte dig när du satt och rökte på. På grund av detta petade han dig ur laget med omedelbar verkan. När Kin-chan frågade dig varför drog du en nödlögn om att du och tränaren haft ett förhållande, att du var den som gjorde slut och att det var därför Watanabe petade dig. Korrekt?"

"Korrekt."

PANG!

En klockren rak höger mitt på hakan. Du faller handlöst ner i golvet och grimaserar av smärta.

"Din jävla skitstövel!" ryter den mörkhårige ynglingen, "Hur kunde du! Har du ingen skam i kroppen!"

_Jo, tänk för att jag har det; mycket mer än du anar, eländiga våldsverkare_, tänker du medan du sätter dig upp. Du känner lite på hakan och jämrar dig av smärta.

Då tänds en liten glödlampa ovanför ditt huvud.

"Men vänta nu ett slag. Hur kommer det sig att..." du avbryts av ett fruktansvärt sting av smärta i hakan, "... _Polisen_ fick reda på vad jag sagt till Kintarou? ... Det var väl ändå inte DU som..."

"Nej, men Kintarous mamma. Uppenbarligen hade hon frågat honom vad han gjort under dagen, sådär som morsor brukar göra, du vet, och då hade han utan vidare kläckt ur sig att han fått reda på att han visste en lärare på skolan som var KK med sina elever, och att det verkligen inte var tennistränaren. Man behöver inte många hjärnceller för att räkna ut att tanten kastade sig över telefonen det första hon gjorde."

Medan Chitose berättar reser du sig sakta upp på benen och rättar till skoluniformen.

"Men vad vet jag, du kanske har knarkat bort så mycket hjärnsubstans att du inte kan tänka logiskt mer."

"Dra inte in den där jävla skiten i det här!" utbrister, nästan skriker, du.

"Det är just vad det är - riktig jävla skit!" svarar Chitose minst lika upprört. "Varför lägger du bara inte av? Alla skulle vinna på det, du mest av alla!"

Du känner ilskan koka inom dig. Du går morskt fram till Chitose och petar honom i bröstet, hårt.

"Vad jag gör med mitt liv är _min_ ensak! _Min och ingen annans_! Du har ingen rätt att komma här och tro att du vet vad som är bäst för mig!"

Chitoses uttryck förändras. Han ser inte längre arg eller upprörd ut, snarare besviken.

"Vad har tagit åt dig?", frågar han och försöker att inte låta oroad, "Du är inte den Shiraishi jag lärt känna under alla dessa år."

"Lägg ner, Chitose. Det är bara du som fått för dig en massa saker. Jag mår bra. Bättre än någonsin."

Innan du hinner dra dig undan tar Chitose tag i din högra arm **som inte var bandagerad tidigare **och håller den i ögonhöjd mellan er.

"Fint. Då kan du ju låta dina inlindande armar föra din talan i fortsättningen."

Sedan släpper han dig. Du rycker åt dig armen och går rakt förbi din före detta lagkamrat utan att ge honom minsta blick. Vid dörren bökar du upp saxen och lirkar på ett kick upp låset. Chitose säger inget under den tid tar, men när du öppnar dörren och går ut slinker det ut ett kall mellan hans läppar.

"Shiraishi..."

Men du vägrar svara.

Du stormar ut och går med bestämda steg bort, troligen till ditt skåp, medan Chitose sakta går ut han med och blir stående i korridoren. Han släpper dig inte med blicken för en sekund.

"... Kuranosuke."

--

Osamu blev inte fälld. Precis som Chitose sagt kallades laget till förhör hos polisen - du lyckades hålla masken perfekt - och eftersom det saknades bevis friades er tränare. Det hade kunnat sluta lyckligt om det inte vore för att en pedofilstämpel är en svår fläck att tvätta bort. När Osamu för sjunde gången fick se sitt bord i lärarrummet nersmetat med ruttna ägg, fått sin dator sönderspammad igen och hittat råttfällor i sin (ganska slitna, bör tilläggas) portfölj fick han nog. Han tog sitt pick och pack och drog. En dag stod tennisklubben bara där utan tränare, och när de äntligen fick tag på en lärare fick de förklaringen att Osamu frivilligt sagt upp sig dagen innan.

Det blev förstås ett himla liv. Koharu och Yuuji grät i varandras armar resten av dagen och Kintarou gnagde på sina skor i ren frustration. Kenya blev bra mycket grinigare än vanligt och Zaizen, Gin och Chitose sade inte mycket. De var tveklöst bittra.

Och du själv? Du dunkade huvudet i väggen tills bulorna sprack och håret färgades rött. Inte i skolan, självfallet, men hemma. Det var ändå ingen hemma just då, och efter att du plåstrat om skallen skyllde du på att du ramlade i en trappa. Den lögnen drog du både för din familj och dina lagkamrater. Ja, du är ju inte _med_ i laget, men du är fortfarande polare med dem. När du berättat klart och skrattade ursäktande åt din egen "klumpighet" skakade Chitose på huvudet men sade inget.

Detta tänker du på när du börjar gymnasiet. Hur rätt åt dig det var att du blonkade huvudet i tegelväggen för att du gjort Osamus liv till ett helvete. Återigen och flera gånger om hör du de där orden i huvudet - ditt fel. Ibland mumlar du på dem själv, fast då säger du "mitt fel" istället. Det enda som hjälper då är Ecstasy och hasch. Och knappt det. Väldigt, väldigt knappt...

Äh, det räcker ju inte alls. Du saboterade ju för dina lagkamrater, och fick hela klubben att stängas då man inte kunde få tag på en ny tränare. Det var med tunga steg och sorgsna blickar som dina kamrater genomled sina sista skoldagar under sista halvan av terminen. Ledsnast av alla var Zaizen och Kintarou; de är ju yngre än er nior så de är tvugna att genomlida hela år utan regelbunden tennisträning, dessutom utan sina kompisar som de är vana vid. _Så unga, och redan förnekade sina drömmar_. Du känner dig gammal när du tänker så.

När du överhuvud taget börjar tänka nuförtiden hamnar dina funderingar i en rakt neråtgående spiral som får dig att må sämre och sämre tills det blir outhärdligt. I längden blir det rent utav skräckinjagande. Särskilt när du ska sova. När du äntligen varvar ner efter en lång dags slit kommer de smygande, de hemska tankarna. Skuldkänslor, skam, tvivel, äckel, rädsla. Alltihop bombarderar hjärtat och hjärnan och det _går inte _att värja sig, inte ens om du röker på i timtal innan du går i säng. Inte ens med sömntabletter du stulit ifrån skolsköterskans kontor får du mycket sömn. På dagen är du lika cool och skön som du alltid har varit, men på natten gråter du i kudden och det händer att du rent spontant plockar fram din gamle vän saxen och hugger i armarna. Ibland tar du benen också. Och på morgonen är du så trött att du inte vet varken ut eller in eller upp eller ner.

_Så här kan det ju inte hålla på_, tänker du. Du måste hitta på ett sätt att hålla dig pigg.

Och det är då du börjar med kokain.

Till en början gillar du inte tanken på att få upp något okänt i snoken. Ecstasy och hasch vet du vad det är; det är ju Ecstasy och hasch. Men kokain? Sådant där vitt pulver som rika människor, typ kändisar, brukar dra i sig? Fast det är ganska lätt att få tag på. Snacka med en kille över internet, utföra byteshandeln i en gränd (mitt på ljusa dagen!), och där sitter du sedan på ditt rum med det ljusa gojset på bordet.

Du tvekar en stund. Ska man eller inte? Men du har ju hört att det gjorde underverk med depressioner, det sade säljaren själv. Och nu när du väl har fått tag på det så...

Du snortar upp ungefär en tesked genom ett sugrör.

Nästan omedelbart känner du dig piggare och gladare än du gjort på evigheter. Som om du sovit i en hel vecka, och nu, utvilad och stark, ska åka till Disneyland som du längtat till sedan du var en liten påg och första gången såg en Disneyfilm.

_Underbart_, konstaterar du och gör det snabbt till en vana att dra en lina varje morgon innan du går till skolan.

Skolan, ja. Du är nu inne i mitten av andra terminen i andra ring. Du har nu lidit av depressioner i nästan två år och välkomnar kokainets lycka med öppna armar. Lyckligtvis är du en skicklig skådespelare och lyckas dölja din hemlighet väl. Dina nya klasskamrater anar inte ett dugg. Likadant med dina gamla tennispolare ifrån högstadiet. Till och med Chitose ser oberörd ut och nämner inte eller ens hintar om narkotika när ni pratar med varandra en och en.

... Fast det du visar dem är ju bara en fasad. På insidan är du fortfarande lika skamsen och rädd som du varit hela tiden. Men på utsidan syns det inte, för kan man bara hålla masken så visar utsidan ingenting. Eller, det är i alla fall vad du tror. Drogerna har förblindat dig så till den grad att dagen du tar studenten kan du inte se dina påsar under ögonen, din svullna näsa eller möta din egen, glåmiga, döda blick i spegeln.

--

Ikväll är du på studentskiva. Den hålls i stadens lokala bowlinghall. Du var först lite skeptisk till detta, men när du väl kom hit upptäckte du att det var nog så glamouröst att det räckte och blev över. Det är fullt med folk här, så är det alltid på studentskivor; eleverna i klassen bjuder sina kompisar som bjuder sina kompisar som i sin tur bjuder sina kompisar. Sen finns de ju dem som på annat sätt får reda på att det är party och kommer dit. Säkert åttio procent av alla människor här känner du inte igen för fem öre.

Du tar en ordentlig klunk av din fjärde alkoläsk och fortsätter att mingla runt.

Ganska snart får du kontakt med en tjej du inte sett förut. Hon har en ostruken blus och lappad slips. Hennes hår är svart och trassligt, och de rosa slingorna verkar nästan självlysande i diskobelysningen. De blodsprängda ögonen är sotigt sminkande. Hennes vita fingrar håller i en hemmagjord rullcigarett. Kort sagt, hon är ett lika stort vrak som du. Efter en stunds prat får du reda på att hon brukade spela fotboll, men tröttnade på att alltid spela perfekt och började nalla morsans tabletter och röka på. Sen blev det som det blev.

"Jag har lite kvalitetsgrejor i väskan", säger hon plötsligt med sina hesa röst. "Du skulle inte vara sugen på att...?"

Du pekar diskret på din näsa. Den är inte röd på grund av alkoholen.

"Jag håller redan på med det ena, då kan man gott hålla på med det andra också. Jag bryr mig inte så noga."

Tjejen ler ett sensuellt leende.

"Gillar din stil", konstaterar hon innan hon hostar lite.

Hon reser sig upp ur fåtöljen och gör en gest åt dig att följa efter. Ni rör er upp till andra våningen och låser in sig på en handikapptoalett med skylten "UR FUNKTION" på. Här kommer ingen att avslöja dig och ditt sällskap. Hon tar fram ett litet kit och förbereder en spruta. Du tittar dig omkring och räknar några spindlar i taket innan hon talar till dig igen.

"Så, hur mycket? Jag har gjort i ordning en åt dig."

"Det räcker."

"Men kostar."

"Hur mycket?"

Hon drar ännu ett bloss på ciggen.

"Ett knull."

"Det är rimlig betalning", säger du nonchalant och drar ner gylfen samtidigt som hon knäpper upp blusen. Efter en halvtimme är ni klara. Det faller dig aldrig in att du just förlorade oskulden till en total främling du aldrig sett eller pratat med tidigare eller ens vet vad hon heter. Det ligger bortom din fattningsförmåga.

Hon tackar för sig och går ut. Du har redan glömt bort henne när du tar tag i den väntande sprutan och sätter dig på toalocket.

Du sticker nålen in genom skinnet på högra armen, precis mellan två vita ärr. Och du trycker sakta i dig innehållet i kanylen. Nålen är fortfarande lite fläckig av någon annans levrade blod. På nedervåningen hör du musiken vibrera genom väggarna ända upp till dig. Fy fan, den här festens DJ är verkligen definitionen av kass; hur kan man få för sig att spela Evanescence på ett disko?

_-Wake me up inside-_

Du känner hur musklerna släpper ifrån sina fästen och en total avslappning infinner sig hos dig.

_-Wake me up inside-_

Saker och ting snurrar. Du känner dig torr i munnen. Öronen dunkar och ögonen svartnar.

_-Call my name and save me from the dark-_

All leda är som bortblåst, en varm våg av lättnad sköljer över kroppen. Allt kommer att ordna sig.

_-Bid my blood to run-_

Inget finns. Du hör adrenalinet som får ditt blod att forsa. Inte ens kokainet kan mäta sig med detta.

_-Before I come undone-_

Aldrig förr i ditt liv har du mått så bra.

_-Save me from the nothing I've become-_

Den skönaste jävla känslan någonsin.

_**"KURANOSUKE!!"**_

--

Det första du känner när du vaknar är en huvudvärk som är så stark att det känns som om någon sågar itu skallen på dig med en motorsåg. Du slår sakta upp ögonen. Först flimrar det och är suddigt, men efter ett par blinkningar ser du klart framför dig. Och då är det första du ser en helt vit och plan yta som måste vara ett tak. Du låter blicken svepa över omgivningen, och när du ser den vita, rena inredningen med ett fönster med fördragna gardiner drar du slutsatsen att du inte är hemma. Eller någon annanstans du varit tidigare för den delen. Du lägger märke till att du har två slangar som går upp i näsan. Till vänstra arm har någon satt fast en slang som går till en behållare med genomskinlig vätska i.

"Var...?" mumlar du, men du är så sömnig att tungan och läpparna knappt orkar samarbeta.

"Du är på ett sjukhus."

Du borde ha blivit överraskad, men du är för trött för att bli uppspelt. Istället lutar du huvudet en smula åt sidan för att se vem som pratade med dig.

Du tror knappt dina ögon. "... _Chitose?"_

Precis intill dörren, lutad mot väggen och med benen uppdragna mot kroppen sitter han - Chitose Senri. Han ser rätt trött ut han med.

"Hur mår du?" frågar han.

Tänk att en så enkel fråga kan vara så svår att svara på. Du tänker på föregående kväll där du drack i massor, träffade den där tjejen, och minns hur allting svartnade för ögonen på dig i takt med Evanescences sångerskas höga toner. Hur ska man egentligen sammanfatta allt det där?

"... Jag vet inte", får du till slut ur dig.

Det känns fysiskt jobbigt att prata. Chitose ser ut att förstå det och börjar förklara lite så att du får chans att vakna till lite mer.

"Det var jag som ringde ambulansen", säger han. "Jag fick onda aningar så fort jag såg dig med den där tjejen, och när ni plötsligt försvann tillsammans och sedan kom hon ensam tillbaka... Åh gud." Han stönar och lutar huvudet mot armbågen som han i sin tur lutar mot knät. "Jag har aldrig varit så rädd som när jag gick för att se efter vad det blivit av dig. Jag vågade inte tänka på vad jag skulle hitta... och så fann jag dig den där situationen."

Du hör att Chitoses röst stockar sig men han fortsätter ändå att berätta.

"Hela skivan var i upplopp när ambulansen kom. Herregud, minst hälften trodde att du redan var död och ryckte upp blommor i dikena och kastade på dig och ambulansförarna. Men det kan man ju förstå, du var ju så gott som livlös ändå...", här harklar han sig, "Jag passade på att ringa din familj också. De sitter ute i väntrummet och har inte fått en blund på flera timmar... Visst ja, det är lördag idag, eftermiddag om du undrar."

Du försöker tänka tillbaka till scenen, minnas fler detaljer. Du minns fem spindlar, att tjejen hade ett födelsemärke i nacken som såg precis ut som ett tassavtryck från en katt, att du ryckte av henne klockan under er passionerade stund. Vilka siffror _var _det egentligen som visarna pekade på... Kvart över elva? I så fall har du varit medvetslös i över tolv timmar. Ett halvt dygn. Och under denna tid har din mamma, pappa, lillasyster och inte minst Chitose (och säkert många fler) legat sömnlösa och inte tänkt på något annat än dig och om du skulle klara dig eller inte.

Tanken gör dig både att bli glad och ledsen. Glad över att de bryr sig om dig, ledsen över att du fått dem att må dåligt.

"Jag berättade allt för dem", säger Chitose lågt. "Dina föräldrar, alltså. Om den där kvällen för fem år sedan, om Osamu, dina tabletter, dina depressioner... Rubbet."

Chitose håller huvudet lågt när han säger det, men så tittar han upp och ser fruktansvärt ångerfull ut.

"Förlåt mig!" utbrister han och du hör på hans röst att gråten inte är långt borta. "Det var mitt fel att det blev så här! Jag visste redan från början men sade inget för att jag inte visste... om du skulle hata mig eller inte... eller var rädd för som skulle kunna hända över huvud taget... Och så lät jag det gå så här långt...!"

Han tittar ner i sitt knä igen. De svarta lockarna trillar ner i ansiktet likt en gardin.

"Jag ber dig, förlåt mig", nästan viskar han och stryker sig i ansiktet, strax under ögonen.

Aldrig någonsin tidigare har du sett Chitose gråta. Tänk att han kan se så ynklig och liten ut. _Undrar om jag ser lika ynklig ut när jag gråter_, tänker du. Högt säger du (och nu märker du att det går lättare att prata):

"Det är inget att be om ursäkt om."

Du vänder dig mot fönstret och ser lite blå himmel i springan mellan de fördragna gardinerna. Det måste vara fint väder ute.

"Det är snarare mitt fel som började med drogerna. Och på grund av mig försummade jag hela tennisklubben sin tränare... Det är nog jag som borde be er om ursäkt."

Du suckar tungt.

"Förlåt, Chitose."

Sedan blir det tyst en lång stund. Bara ett litet lågt, regelbundet pipande från en apparat som är fastspänd vid slangen i sin näsa. Så reser sig Chitose plötsligt upp.

"Kanske det är inte är _någons_ fel att alltihop sket sig totalt", säger han medan han går förbi sängen och fram till fönstret.

Han drar undan gardinerna och låter ljuset strömma in i rummet och över ditt ansikte.

"Vad spelar det förresten för roll när det är så vackert väder ute. Soligt och varmt", konstaterar han.

Sedan öppnar han fönstret och struntar i att plastblomman ramlar ner i golvet.

"Och luften är frisk och fräsch. Var det inte du som tyckte så mycket om frisk luft?"

Han drar ett djupt andetag. Du ler och förstår att det här ögonblicket är något Chitose har väntat på i flera timmar - att få dra en lättnadens suck över att du faktiskt klarade dig. Du passar också på att dra in den friska luften. Nästan genast känner du dig lite bättre, både kroppsligt och i själen.

"Vad ska du göra i sommar, Chitose?" frågar du.

"Jag?" lyder hans gehör, fortfarande lutande mot fönsterkarmen och blickandes ut över himlen. "Tja, spela tennis, bada, sola, vandra i bergen. Det gamla vanliga. Eventuellt gör jag och min familj en avstickare till Europa och tittar på gamla hus som håller på att ramla sönder. Fast det är inte bestämt än."

Ett flygplan far över himlen och lämnar ett vitt spår efter sig. Chitose följer planet med blicken.

"Vad ska du själv hitta på?" säger han lite drömskt. Kanske tänker han på resan som han kanske ska göra i sommar.

"Jag..." börjar du, men orden tar slut. "Jag vet inte. Det har jag inte tänkt på. Jag får väl improvisera."

"Låter bra det."

Du hummar ett jakande svar. Återigen låter ni tystnaden sänka sig över rummet. Utanför sjunger några fåglar. Du blundar och lyssnar. Aldrig förr har du hört något så vackert. Tidigare tog du aldrig tid på dig att lyssna på något så simpelt som fåglarnas sång, men nu när du ligger still och lyssnar begriper du inte hur du kunnat missa något så underbart. Sedan kommer du att tänka på en sak.

"Du vet..." börjar du trevande.

Chitose slänger ett ögonkast över axeln.

"Tack. Tack för allt."

Den mörkhårige ynglingen skrattar - han har ett härligt garv, tycker du - och vänder sig om. Han ler stort.

"Ingen orsak."

Ni tittar på varandra en lång stund. Det känns inte besvärligt eller tråkigt. Bara tryggt och naturligt. Till slut harklar sig Chitose och börjar gå mot dörren.

"Nä, nu ska jag gå och bli utskälld av läkarna." Han skrattar åt ditt förvånade ansiktsuttryck och fortsätter: "Jag får egentligen inte vara här. Jag menar, till och med din familj måste sitta i väntrummet och glo. Men jag kände att jag var tvungen att få veta om du fortfarande var vid liv... Och så ville jag få lite saker och ting överstökade så fort som möjligt, så jag smet hit när ingen såg."

Han öppnar dörren.

"Jag ska säga till dina föräldrar och din syrra att du har vaknat. Du får vara beredd på att de kommer att krama sönder dig."

"Man tackar för den varningen" flinar du coolt.

Chitose ler igen och tar några steg framåt, men stannar ändå vid dörröppningen för att se sig om över axeln en sista gång.

"Krya på dig, Kuranosuke."

"Det ska jag... _Senri_."

Sedan går han och lämnar dörren öppen. Ditt hjärta är fyllt av värme och hopp inför framtiden.

--

Duggregnet faller, trots att solen fortfarande lyser klart och man skymtar den blå himlen bakom ett par silvriga moln. Det faller lätt och viskande, får det att låta som om det tassar i varenda buske och trädkrona. På en stubbe sitter en liten ekorre.

Du bryr dig inte om att du blir våt utan sluter ögonen i regnet och väljer att njuta. Njuta av att du äntligen är en fri, ren och frisk man.

Rehabiliteringen var en stenhård och motsträvig tid. Det hände flera gånger att du fick återfall och föll tillbaka i drogernas järngrepp, trots läkarintyg. Ibland rymde du om nätterna ut genom ett fönster och på morgonen hittade personalen dig okontaktbar på golvet. Men nu, _först nu, _vet du säkert att du har vunnit kampen. Fem år av slit och tårar tog det. Men du är äntligen fri.

Du vet att du aldrig mer kommer att kunna dricka alkohol igen utan att bli beroende, och att du av samma anledning måste vara försiktig med ämnen som luktar starkt. Men du är äntligen ren.

Din lovande tenniskarriär är slagen i spillror. Din koordinationsförmåga och dina reflexer är inte alls vad de en gång har varit. Men du är äntligen frisk.

Dina lagkamrater fick så småningom reda på att det var du som låg bakom Osamus uppsägning, och de blev både chockerade och upprörda. Men de har förlåtit dig. Och du har bett allesammans personligen om ursäkt. Du bad till och med Osamu att dyka upp på kliniken i egen hög person så att du fick be om hans förlåtelse man mot man. Han förlät dig.

För första gången på evigheter känner du dig nöjd - ja, till och med _stolt _- över dig själv. Du klandrar inte dig själv längre. Ärren på armar och ben kommer visserligen påminna dig om att du inte alltid tänkt så, men det spelar ingen roll.

Du mår bra igen.

"Kuranosuke, har du verkligen tid att stå där ute i regnet och sova? Raska på nu, annars missar vi tåget!"

"Jaja, Senri!", ropar du tillbaka och öppnar ögonen igen.

En bit bort står dina vänner med fullpackade ryggsäckar och paraplyer i händerna och ser över axeln efter dig. De hade inte väntat sig att du plötsligt skulle stanna och stå där rätt upp och ner och blunda som ett fån.

"Stressa honom inte", säger en slö mansstämma. "Bergen står kvar även om vi skulle missa tåget."

Du ler och börjar gå ifatt dem. Någonstans borta vid horisonten tonar en regnbåge långsamt fram.

_Osamu. Kintarou. Kenya. __Yuuji. Gin. Zaizen. Koharu. __Senri. Jag ser verkligen fram emot att få leva igen._

Du heter Shiraishi Kuranosuke och är tjugotre år gammal.

Du har äntligen börjat vandra på rätt väg igen.

--

**-S-L-U-T-**

**--**

Alltså, jag måste få det sagt på en gång; ÅH GUD VAD JAG VILLE GÖRA DET HÄR TILL EN SHOUNEN AI-BERÄTTELSE.

Från början hade jag faktiskt tänkt att hålla den "parlös", men redan när jag kom fram till första konversationen mellan Shiraishi och Chitose kände jag att "Nämen, det här gillar jag ju. Smexy smexy!". Men det stred mot mitt koncept i huvudet, så jag gjorde mitt bästa för att fokusera på en _vänskaplig_ relation mellan killarna. För ärligt talat; visst, ultrayaoier som typ Sensitive Pornograph (klockren titel) är väl trevliga och så, men... känns det inte _minst_ lika skönt med en historia med mer _subtila_ signaler, där man lämnas åt sin egen fantasi och får dra egna slutsatser istället för det där gamla vanliga "SÅ HER KÄRA ÄR DE HÄRNA GRABBARNA Å NU SKA RÅM HÅNGLA!" där man blir skriven på näsan. Det anser i alla fall jag. Och förresten blev så pass starka vibbar där mot slutet i alla fall så jag tror nog att de flesta fangirls är rätt nöjda ändå. ;P

Det känns lite märkligt att säga det, men det var faktiskt på grund av den här fanfictionen som jag blev ett ChitoShira-fan och på allvar började uppskatta Shitenhouji. Visst är samtliga karaktärerna därifrån färgstarka - precis som resten av det finfina personlighetsgalleriet i Prince of Tennis - men inte _lika_ färgstarka som låt säga Rikkaidai. Men nu tycker jag om dem allihop. Särskilt Chitose och Shiraishi, hihi! Det är synd och skam att det inte finns fler fanfictions om dem ELLER Shitenhouji i allmänhet. Men som sagt - den enda som gjorde mig till ett ChitoShira-fan vad ingen annan än mig själv! Ingen annan fanfiction eller doujinshi eller någon annan fangirl eller någon form av yttre påverkan. Enbart jag själv. Erkänn att det är rätt coolt egentligen. D

Och ni måste hålla med om en sak - _Osamu ÄR jävligt lik Urahara i Bleach! _

Låt oss övergå till lite djupare samtal om den här historien.

Det var inte alls tänkt att det skulle bli så, men på vissa ställen i den här fanfictionen är den faktiskt mer eller mindre själbiografisk. Det är sant. Alltså, jag har inte hållit på med knark, men jag har lidit av depressioner och fått ett sånt där fruktansvärt liksom "tryck" i magen och i bröstet när man känner sig så ledsen att... man står inte ut helt enkelt. Shiraishis känslor är mina egna. När man väl kommit in i de negativa tankarna går det bara lägre och lägre och man mår skitdåligt. I skrivande stund så håller sådana funderingar fortfarande mig vaken om nätterna lite då och nu och vid sådana tillfällen måste jag käka sömntabletter för att överhuvudtaget få någon sömn.

En annan otäck grej som tyvärr stämmer överens med min egen verklighet är att jag också skurit mig. Jag började också med en sax, och när jag gick sista året i gymnasiet snodde jag till och med en superdupervass skalpell ifrån skolan (men den har jag slängt i sjön härintill). Jag har fortfarande kvar fula ärr på armen, och på benen ristade jag en gång in orden "FUL" och "FET", men de har som tur är läkt och försvunnit.

Varför jag gjorde det? Tja, jag mådde dåligt helt enkelt. Och det är som jag skrev om i fanfictionen, självskärelse ÄR jävligt beroendeframkallande. Man liksom längtar till smärtan, längtar efter att få sin rättmätiga bestraffning för att man finns och bara är till besvär för allt och alla. Man får en kick av att med skräckblandad förtjusning se sitt eget blod rinna nerför armen. Ja, jag vet, det är asotäckt, men när man är deprimerad känns det hur skönt och lugnande som helst. Nuförtiden håller jag inte på med det, men jag kommer kanske inte komma över begäret helt. Sådant kan man aldrig veta.

Ja, som ni förstår så blev den här historien betydligt mer personlig än vad jag trodde att den skulle bli. Faktum är att den där scenen då Shiraishi skär sig inne på toaletten var så jobbig att jag mådde dåligt hela kvällen och var tvungen att plocka fram min MP3-spelare och lyssna på Bamses Dunderhits klockan halv ett på natten för att bli på bättre humör. Jag vet inte hur ni kände, men för mig var det i alla fall den klart starkaste scenen.

Det var då ett himla långt efterord! För att avrunda alltihop kan jag ju säga att Evanescence äger. Visserligen är de inte lika bra som dr Bombay, men han är ju en legend så det är förståeligt. Ocheeee... under hela den tid jag satt skrev "Shiraishi och Chitose på sjukhuset"-scenen lyssnade jag non-stop på den här dängan av Sommarpojkarna, "Lilla hjärtat". Ni vet, den som går så här: _Lilla hjärtat, jag tänder så på dig, jag vill så gärna ha sex med dig_. Det kanske är därför det blev så starka gay-vibbar mellan Shiraishi och Chitose! XD

Hoppas ni gillade min fanfiction!


End file.
